


Prom?

by MLP_Gavin



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Fluff I guess, M/M, Prom, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLP_Gavin/pseuds/MLP_Gavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from OTP prompts on Tumblr:</p>
<p>Imagine Person A and B at the prom. They go to the prom as friends, but after slow-dancing together, Person A drags Person B into the bathroom and admits their feelings (a make-out session would be the total cherry on the cake).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in this fandom, so obviously I decided to pick a nice little fluffy Novahd prompt.
> 
> If you want to send me any prompts send them to my tumblr: http://bakerstreet394.tumblr.com/

Balloons and streamers adorned the walls of the gym, making it look like a 1st grader’s birthday party. Shoved up against the far wall was a long table covered in glitter and sequins, and covered with different finger foods. On the centre of the table was a huge punch bowl with enough punch to quench the thirst of triple of James’ school mates. James thought it all looked very tacky, but who was he to complain about his senior prom? Granted he didn’t have a date, but it should still be a fun night. Right? He straightened his tie, graciously given to him by his dad, and walked in search of his best friend, who he knew didn’t have a date either.

Aleks hated proms. He never went to his junior prom and didn’t want to go to his senior prom. So why was he here, edging his way round the awfully decorated gym to try and find his friend. He didn’t have a date. He didn’t want to have a date. He just wanted to go home, change into some sweats and curl up in front of the TV. However, he had been forced to come by the one friend he was currently searching for.

Grumbling to himself, Aleks managed to tear himself away from the wall and dive into the sea of dancing couples with a few groups dotted in between. He pushed and shoved his way through, earning a few dirty looks and almost getting punched by some jock who was obviously drunk, finally tearing his way through to the other side of the gym. He breathed out and began the search again.

James smiled as he finally spotted his smaller companion squeezing his way out of the crowd of excited prom goers. He quickened his pace towards the Russian to catch him before he decided to go back out onto the dance floor.

“Aleks. Aleks god damn it, get back here” James had to shout to be heard over the god awful music being played through the gym. Luck must have been on his side however because as the first cry of a name left his lips, his friend turned around and visibly sighed in relief.

“Where the fuck have you been dude, I told you to meet me outside.” Aleks grumbled as they met, next to the giant punch bowl. James grinned and poured himself a glass without responding. He brought the glass to his lips and sipped, as slowly as possible.

“Don’t fucking ignore me James, I will go home” At this James quickly put the glass down.

“Don’t leave me Aleks, without you I have no date” James teased, giggling when Aleks started the splutter and turn red.

“We are no each other’s fucking dates James, I only came with you because you had no date and didn’t want to be alone, but I swear to god if you start saying that we’re dates and that we’re going to win fucking prom king and queen or any shit like that I will leave and never speak to you again. I swear.”

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Forgive me, please?” James pouted, knowing that Aleks would not be able to resist his pouting face. Aleks smiled proving his theory.

“Right let’s go” James said, clapping his hands in a business-like manner before marching in the direction of the sea of dancers, leaving Aleks alone.

“Wait, shit, go where?” Aleks asked, chasing after the brunettes retreating body before the figures on the dance floor swallowed him.

“To dance. You can’t go to prom and not dance” James shouted back and before Aleks could say no he grabbed his arm and pulled him to the middle of the floor. “May I have this dance sir?” James asked with a goofy smile to match. He bowed and gave his hand to Aleks, who looked less than impressed.

“Dude, fuck no, I’m not dancing with you. I don’t dance and we’re not dates.” Aleks began to storm off but James was having none of it. Once again he grabbed Aleks’ arm and pulled him back with so much force that Aleks began to fall backwards towards the floor at an alarming speed.

“Dude, what the fuck-” Aleks began before he was caught perfectly by two strong arms. James was looking down at him, laughing breathlessly looking like he was having the time of his life. This was the perfect distance for Aleks to take in all details of James’ face, his chocolate brown eyes, his red cheeks, his dimples as he laughed, the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead, and all too soon Aleks was been pulled to a standing position.

“Aleks, please. Just one dance. It’s not even a slow song. I just want at least one dance at my senior prom. Please?” James practically begged Aleks, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Aleks sighed heavily.

“Ok. Fine. Once dance, but that’s all” Aleks gave in. James smiled with glee and grabbed Alek’s hands. 

The music suddenly changed and Aleks groaned, pulling away from James’ hands. A love song had come on.

“Aleks, you promised a dance” James, grabbing after Aleks’ hands before he could get too far away. Aleks looked around at all of the couples who had suddenly began to dance much closer to each other, the girls resting their heads on the guy’s shoulders, everyone was swaying and no one was talking, all of them being too caught up in the moment to utter a word.

“James, I’m not having a slow dance with you, I’m not your boyfriend.” Aleks mumbled, half-heartedly pulling further away.

“Yes but you’re my friend Aleks and you promised to dance with me. It’s not my fault a slow song came on. Just please one dance. I’ll even let you go home afterwards if you want, I promise. I just want to dance at my prom.” James looked pleadingly down in Aleks’ eyes. 

Aleks looked up into James’ eyes, knowing that as soon as he did he would admit defeat and agree to dance. He always had done and probably always will. Something in James’ eyes had Aleks under a spell, and Aleks had no idea what to do about it.

Sighing Aleks shifted so his arms were around James’ neck and, copying the females in the room, rested his head on James’ shoulder. He felt James wrap his hands around his waist and couldn’t help but smile and this feeling. In James’ arms he felt safe and warm and his heart was pumping, but in a good way. He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks as they began to sway in time to the music.

All too soon the song was over and James was pulling away from Aleks’ grasp smiling.

“Thank you” He whispered softly to the Russian before hugging him and turning away.

“Wait James” Aleks called softly at his retreating figure. “Come back” He whispered to himself.

 

James walked briskly away from Aleks and towards the restrooms, away from Aleks. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had just slow danced with Aleks, his best friend, who he definitely did not have feelings for. James was about 99% sure he was straight, never having looked at another male that way before, but dancing with Aleks just then had made him feel so alive.

He pushed open the bathroom doors and stood in front of one of the mirrors, just looking at his reflection. His cheeks were still warm from the rush of the dance so he splashed water over his face, trying to cool himself down to no avail.

The bathroom door banged open and he looked into the mirror and locked eyes with the reflection of Aleks. His breath caught in his throat as they just stared at each other, neither of them making a movement.

Slowly James turned around to face Aleks, just as Aleks closed the door. Both of them stood and looked at the other once again, before James broke the silence.

“Thank you for dancing with me Aleks. You can go home now, like I promised, but for what it’s worth I really want you to stay” James started to turn back around before Aleks spoke up, making him pause.

“I want to stay James. I want to stay here with you. I want to have fun with you and hopefully have another dance with you” Aleks looked surprised at himself for admitting that but continued nonetheless. “I don’t know what happened while we were dancing, and I’m not sure where this will leave us. All I know is that it felt so good. It felt amazing James, and I don’t know why. I felt at home in your arms, like you would always be there to protect me. I don’t know if you were feeling the same feelings. You probably weren’t and I’ve probably just made a complete fool of myself, but I had to say something” Aleks finished breathing heavily. He looked up into James’ eyes and silently pleaded with him to say something.

James sighed and chuckled shaking his head. He walked over to where Aleks was stood, leaned down and captured his soft lips in a kiss. Aleks froze, not knowing what to do and before he could do anything James pulled away, keeping his face mere inches from Aleks’ own.

“Of course I felt the same way you idiot” He whispered softly. Aleks grinned and pulled James down into another kiss. Their lips met and Aleks wound his arms around James’ neck just as James would his around Aleks’ waist, pulling his smaller frame against his own.

Slowly, after what felt like hours but was only a few seconds, they pulled apart and locked eyes. Aleks blushed and broke contact looking down at his feet. His head was brought back up as James pulled further away and began laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Aleks asked. James grabbed Aleks’ hand before answering.

“Aleks, will you go to prom with me?”


End file.
